Believe me when I say I LOVE YOU
by The Champ and The Covergirl
Summary: Randy orton has had a crush on Torrie Wilson eversince he laid eyes on her. The only problem is his best Friend John Cena is her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Torrie open the door" The sexy legend killer Randy Orton was shouting through the letter box of her house.

"We haven't got all day you know"

Finally she opened the door.

"Thank god … where the hell were you?"

"Okay, okay keep your hair on. I was curling my hair in the bedroom and I only had a few more strands to do so I thought you wouldn't mind waiting for me" she smiled innocently. She knew he would mind.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH…. Come on we have to get to the hotel, I don't know why Cena asked me to pick you up, you take forever" he mumbled to himself picking her luggage up and putting it in the car.

She sat on the passenger's side of the car giggling.

"What's funny" he asked sitting in the driver's seat before starting to drive.

"How does Stacy put up with you?"

"What do you mean" the legend killer asked curiously.

"What I mean is she takes longer then me to get ready and you never moan to her" Torrie told him still giggling.

Randy laughed.

"With Stacy… I don't know… its like when ever I moan about something to her she either ends up telling me to shut up or smacking me across my head"

Torrie laughed out loud.

"I should use that strategy with John" she smirked

"Stacy has already killed me. I don't want you to kill my best friend" randy smirked at the blonde diva.

"Well at least she loves you" Torrie reminded him

"Yeah" Randy smiled

It had been over an hour and they were stuck in traffic.

"Great!" Randy sighed.

He then looked at Torrie who had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but stare at her. God she was beautiful. He had always had a crush on her but decided to keep it to himself when he found out that John liked her as well. The problem was john ended up having her. Torrie and John had become a couple at wrestlmania 22 in Chicago. He remembered when Torrie and John told him.

FLASHBACK:

"Hey Randy great match with Mysterio and Angle. Shame you had to loose" The Bigshow laughed in his face.

Everyone hated the legend killer. They all thought of him as cocky and arrogant. They only two people that liked him were Torrie Wilson and John Cena. He had a special place in his heart for Torrie Wilson because she believed every word he said and never doubted him for a second.

As he looked up he saw her coming towards him with John. He stood up and noticed something strange about Torrie and John. John had his arm around her.

"Wassup Mr. RKO" John greeted him with a handshake.

"Hey Randy" Torrie said sweetly hugging him. John put his arm back around her.

"Erm… am I missing something" The legend killer asked curiously

"We thought you'd never ask" Torrie chuckled

"Were a couple"

That last line echoed in his head. He remembered that day as painful. He was now with Stacy Keibler. The only next thing close to Torrie, but not close enough.

Even though John was Randy's best friend he couldn't help but envy him. He had the most beautiful diva in the WWE and the belt.

"Lucky" he mumbled.

He arrived at the hotel only to see John and Stacy waiting outside for them.

He got out of the car.

"Randy" Stacy said running up to him excited.

"Hey baby" he pecked her on the cheek "Aren't you suppose to be asleep"

"I couldn't sleep with out you" She said kissing him on his lips.

By this time John had got Torrie out of the car and in his arms.

"You guys we'd better be going looks like someone's sleepy" he said to Stacy and Randy looking at Torrie.

"How long has she been asleep" Stacy asked Randy

"An hour at least" he told her

"see ya guys" John whispered before walking off.

"Bye" They both said together before making their way to there hotel room.


	2. The one kiss

"Emmm where am I" Torrie said stirring in John Cena's arm.

"With me baby girl" John said looking at her

"John" she squealed waking up in excitement

"Hey baby how are ya doin" he asked her

She ignored his question and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"What was that for" John Cena asked her, wishing she would kiss him like that again.

"Why? Don't you want me to kiss you" she said playfully drawing circles on his chest

"I didn't want it to end" John admitted letting out a little laugh.

"Then I suppose we should finish this off in the bedroom" She said kissing his neck trailing upwards.

John was getting horny and all he wanted to do is rip her clothes off and spend the rest of the night making love to her.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He picked her up and took her in the bedroom.

IN THE BEDROOM:

John pulled Torrie towards him and kissed her passionately. He unzipped her dress to reveal her sexy red lingerie.

She didn't waste any time and took of his jersey.

She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him nice and slowly.

She kissed him and before looking up at him she bit his bottom lip.

He gritted his teeth. He loved this type of pain.

He rolled on top of her and they carried on their night of passion.

MEANWHILE:

Randy and Stacy were in the next room.

They could hear John and Torrie making love.

Randy couldn't bare the sound. He hated it.

"Look's like they're having fun" Stacy chuckled to Randy sitting next to him.

Randy smiled Weakley.

Before he knew it Stacy was on his lap kissing him overpoweringly. She started un-doing his shirt buttons.

"Please Stace… do we have to I'm tired" Randy said not in the mood to make love with her. He wanted to make love to Torrie.

"If they can next door why can't we" Stacy said still on his laps un-doing his buttons.

"I don't have any energy left" He told her

"What Randy Keith Orton with no energy left in him ha" Stacy said playfully.

The noises were getting louder next door. He had to stop them.

"Ermmm I have to get something of Cena" Randy said getting up and making his way out of the door.

"What right now" Stacy said lying on the bed

"Yeah I'll be back babe"

He walked out of their room and stood outside John and Torrie's door.

He knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Torrie" Randy replied in shock. She was wearing John's shirt.

Randy was speechless. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just stared at her. She shut the door.

"Randy can I help" Torrie asked sweetly. She was talking slow. She was out breath.

Her face was full of sweat and he couldn't help but get turned on.

_If only _randy thought

"I was wondering if you… you Ermmm …. Could kinda keep the noise out, I mean down" He wasn't sure what he was saying all he was sure about was he was looking at a beautiful woman, in a shirt, full of sweat.

"Okay… sorry if we're disturbing you and Stacy" she said apologetically.

Randy couldn't take it anymore.

"Whatever Tor" he whispered and put his hands on her face and bought her close to him and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back just as equally with passion.

He moved her away from the door and pushed her against the wall kissing her neck. She tried not to moan loudly. What if John heard?

"John" Torrie whispered

"No" Torrie shouted pushing the legend killer back.

They stared at each other not knowing what to say.

Torrie ran into her room.

Randy didn't care if she ran in the room he had his wish he had kissed her… he had kissed Torrie Wilson. He smirked before walking into his room.

"Who was it babe" John asked with a towel wrapped around him.

"It was St-Stacy" Torrie said stuttering in between her words


	3. why, torrie, why?

Randy lay in bed the next morning staring at the ceiling. He was still trying to get over the kiss from Torrie.

He turned and looked at Stacy who was fast asleep. For some reason he had guilt in his heart.

He couldn't help it. Kissing Torrie Wilson felt good but cheating on Stacy like that felt bad.

_It's not like she's going to find out anyway _randy thought to himself before cuddling Stacy and going back to sleep.

Torrie had just woken up. She turned herself around to come face to face with a sleeping John Cena, his arm still around her waist.

She though he looked totally sexy when he slept.

She stared at him smiling for a few seconds, and then her smile turned into a frown.

_I'm so sorry _she thought in her head remembering the kiss with randy.

She turned back around when John stopped her and turned her back towards him.

"Hey" Torrie chuckled looking at him.

"What" John smirked with his eyes still closed.

Torrie put her head on his bare chest, while he held her close to him.

"Sorry if I woke you up" She said with her head still on his chest.

"No probs" he whispered, rubbing his hand around her waist.

"I love you" Torrie said with guilt in her voice before kissing John on his lips.

John could tell something was wrong and he opened his eyes.

He loved it when he woke up first thing in the morning and saw her beautiful face.

"I love you too" he whispered soothingly to her before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Stacy Marie Keibler, what you up too" Randy said in bed while Stacy was in the bathroom putting her lip gloss on.

"Nothing Randy Keith Orton" She said before coming out of the bathroom.

"What do you think" She asked him.

She was wearing a RKO t-shirt with a short denim mini skirt with long- flat black boots.

"Gorgeous" randy told her before grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on her neck.

"Randy…we haven't got time" Stacy chuckled

"Just 2 minutes please" the legend killer begged.

"No you have to get ready" she told him before pushing him, into the shower.

John came out of the shower wearing a Blue and red baseball jersey with his blue- denim three-quarter pants and white trainers.

He looked up at Torrie who was wearing a black sweat-shirt with her blue jeans with black boots. Her hair was in two plats and she had a black French hat on.

"Sexy" John said in his horny voice.

"Thank you" she giggled "You don't look too bad yourself" she said jumping on John's lap who was sitting on the bed.

"Tor can I ask you something" John said nervously

"Go ahead" she smiled still on his lap.

"Are you alright" he asked concerned

"Why wouldn't I be" Torrie asked confused

"It's just this morning when you told me you loved me you sounded… I don't know… worried"

"Why would I be worried about the fact I love you" Torrie asked a little worried yet annoyed.

"No babe it's not that it's just…"

"Then I don't see the problem" she said standing up and walking up too the mirror.

She looked at her reflection and started sorting her hair out.

_Did I really make it that obvious _she thought to herself. Her guilt was mounting up like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly she felt two gentle arms wrapped around her waist.

She closed her eyes with guilt and turned around facing john. His arms still around her.

"I just want you to know one thing Tor, just the one thing… no matter what I LOVE YOU, I may say or do things to upset you just like now, I doubted you, and babe I'm sorry, but remember people have different ways of expressing their love to one and other, and what I did just then is how I express my love to you. You're the most beautiful thing that has ever come into my life. You make me laugh, you make me cry"

Torrie chuckled

"Hell you even sometimes make me feel like F-U'ing you, when you get all mad, but I still love you, and I would never…ever hurt you" he kissed her gently on the lips before walking out of the room.

Torrie asked herself one question _why did I cheat on that man? He's so loving and caring, sweet and gentle. Why Torrie why? _


End file.
